(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage of medical supplies and more particularly to a rack for holding packaged catheters.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Catheters come in many different configurations and construction as well as different length. Typically, each catheter is separately packaged. Each package will be about 48" long and about 3" wide. Many of the packages will be longer or shorter and may vary in width. Normally the package is only a fraction of an inch in thickness, the thickness depending upon the diameter of the catheter contained therein. Also, typically, the catheter package will have a hanging hole at the top thereof.
A medical laboratory supply room will often have more than 1,000 catheters therein.
Most of the catheters which will be used are described as heart catheters inasmuch as they have a terminal end with the tip within or near the heart.
Typically, before this invention, packages of catheters were hung on rods or pegs extending from a pegboard attached to a wall of a laboratory or supply room. It will be understood that the wall space of laboratories or supply rooms is often quite limited since it is necessary to have filing cases or equipment or supply shelves or other supply containers in the available space which is often is adjacent to the walls. Therefore, it was not uncommon to have several packages of catheters hanging from a single peg.
It will be understood that this method of storage was not satisfactory As stated before, valuable wall space was used for storing the catheters, it was difficult to inventory the catheters, and also it was difficult to locate a catheter when needed. It will be understood that often catheters are used in medical emergencies, and the difficulty or time consumed in trying to find the proper catheter is sometimes critical. In any event, the person in charge of the medical supplies is normally a highly skilled person, and even in the least busy times it is well not to waste time of the supply room personnel.
Before this application was filed, the applicant caused a search to be made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. The following patents were found on that search:
______________________________________ BRADY 274,457 MIADOWICZ 1,729,004 HANSEN 1,697,866 TURNBULL 2,334,518 RASTOCNY 3,734,301 ______________________________________
TURNBULL discloses a rotary clothesline.
BRADY discloses a nursery towel rack.
RASTOCNY, MIADOWICZ, and HANSEN each disclose display devices.
These patents are considered pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything revealed by an experienced patent searcher to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.